


Tucker does a time Travel Part 1?

by Shadowoof



Series: The Tucker Journeys [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Don't trust myself to write tuckington, F/M, Freelancer Tucker, M/M, M/M F/M May never come to light, Red vs Blue language, This is a first time fic, Time Travel, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowoof/pseuds/Shadowoof
Summary: Tucker, has an accident during the Chorus war and somehow finds himself in the past. On the Mother of invention, where freelancers surround him





	1. The beginning of?

Everything was white. Blindingly white. His suit was fuzzing, he couldn't hear. Everything was just... Strange. And while Tucker wasn't the greatest stranger to strange, bow-chicka-bow-wow. This wasn't one of those moments. But the white was starting to vanish, starting to calm. And soon enough, he could hear voices, Washes voice in particular, than Carolina's. He expected cabooses next, maybe even Grifs. Instead he heard a british voice, Wyoming. Wait what?

"He's moving." Wash soon followed, his voice.. lighter. Metal boots stepping away from the teal soldier as he slowly rose from the metal ground, Tucker's vision had cleared at this point, he was surrounded by a number of soldiers, some he knew, some he had killed. Others he didn't. Wait.. killed?

"Wha... Carolina? Wash? Where... Why is..." The two named soldiers looked at Tucker with confusion when he stated there name, very confused as to how to the strange Aqua-blue soldier knew them. But a sudden headache followed by woozy like feelings caused Tucker to fall back to the ground with a thud his vision blackening as he drifted to sleep. A faint voice calling out.

"Take him to the med bay."

\-----

Waking up was never a strange thing, waking up with cuffs around your arms was kinda new and not new. Waking up on a metal bed with his helmet off, guarded by a stranger. Very new. "Hey what the fuck kinky shit is this?" Tucker exclaimed as he tried to lift himself from the bed, finding the cuffs fitting around the arms of his suit kept him in place.

"Oh look, seems our prisoner has awoken." A female voice spoke and a woman in purple armour became clear, a battle rifle in hand.

"Oh, sorry girl, as pretty as you may be under the helm, I don't really feel like playing kink games with you. Now how about you let me out." Tucker stated, only for the woman to tsk and mutter asshole under her breath. Soon the metal door would open and two men would step inside, motioning the purple woman away before looking at Tucker.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm the director of this here vessel. This is counselor Price. Who are you exactly?" Tucker looked at the director, eyes widening. This guy was the director of project freelancer, he could tell because he was surrounded by fucking freelancers and this guy just called himself the director. Holy shit. He had gone back in time. This guy was dead, Wyoming was dead. But alive now... Holy shit. He'd gone back in time. Holy. Shit.

"Umm... My name. Is Tucker... Where's my sword?" Tucker said as he looked to his thigh, only to see that the alien artifact was missing.

"Tucker... As to the alien weapon found on your person. Your... 'sword' We took it. However we can't seem to get it to work. While similar in design to sangheili weaponry. It does not work like theirs. Nor does it seem to share some.. Components." The director stated, talking about the sword like he'd analyzed it in the span of time and knew everything. But he didn't. But he was holding it, which meant they hadn't tried to break it. Good. 

"Yea. It's a momentum, can I have it back? Just on my thigh where it belongs. Not like I can use it with my arms chained.. Oh and the fact it's not working should help." Tucker sarcastically said as he eyed the weapon. Watching as the director looked to the counselor and placed the weapon on a nearby table.

"Well. Tucker. You appeared on our ship. Suddenly and surprisingly. Your armour is advanced, not the highest quality but it is certainly better then your average armour. You had an advanced DMR, which is not slightly melted and thus in-operational. and a broken alien piece of weaponry. And a orange spiked cube. Oh yes. You also knew two of my agents by name and yet they don't know you by face or voice. So tell me. Tucker... Who. Are you."

Holy shit, what could he do. Tucker thought that could lie, but felt that it wouldn't work, he can't lie.. Or could he? He knew he just couldn't say. 'Oh hey I'm from the future. Your name is Church and you die. Asshole.' No, if he was in the past, he was already changing things. Things were already fucked. But knowing the future and letting others know it could just as well fuck it up even more. Of course, there was another problem... He had no fucking clue how he did this or when.. All he knew was Chorus. The reds and blues, Wash, Carolina, Kimball and... Doyle. Felix and Locus, but everything else was a.. blur. Just names, people, an idea. A war. "I... Look. you got me. I know a little about this operation of yours director. The project, some of your..." He hated it, he killed these people, befriended others. "Agents..." He stopped when a pistol was aimed right at his head, held by the director.

"Well. Tucker. Tell me how, who sent you and why. And maybe I'll find a way to let you go.. Peacefully." Hell to the fucking no, he was not going to be dying today by the hands of an asshole dead man. And if that meant he needed to lie harder, then Tucker was all too happy to do so.

"No one sent me. I am a merc, and I found out about your project after months of digging and hard Looking, I honestly don't know how I got here. But I'm here, which in fact. Was my plan... I like the idea of your project Director." He hated every fucking word, and his next ones are going to suck so damn much. "I want in." And with that word Tucker found himself amused over, before they looked into my record extensively. The Tucker he knew at this year (When was this year anyway) Was just a teen, young adult at best, not yet drafted into the army. So any records on a 'Tucker' would be incredibly hard to find, for now. And indeed they didn't find any.


	2. It isn't Freelancer without a fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker is out of bed, only to find himself into a much more unwelcoming situation.

A night later and Tucker found himself back in his armour and off the bed, cuffs gone and his sword safely attached to his hip. But before he could get himself acquainted and prepared however, the door opened and a brown armored figure stepped through. "C.T?" Tucker exclaimed as soon as he saw them, the surprise must have been evident in the way he jumped because C.T stepped back in his own surprise.

"We've met?" A woman's voice, not a male. Say What?

"Your a chick? Damn." Tucker spoke as he began looking her up and down, her figure was different to when he faced him... her, all those years.. ago. Was this C.T and the male C.T two different people. "No. Just. I know about you."

Tucker could tell she didn't believe him by head tilt alone. It spoke suspicious, it also spoke on how he was becoming adept at telling the emotion and thoughts of someone behind the visor, maybe all the panic of everything happening was just taking advantage and becoming useful before he finally broke down, Wash would be proud. "Well. Whatever. Director sent me to grab you. Wants to see how well trained you are. Agent Tennessee. Or as you shall soon be found, Ten. Or T. Depends on how people feel I guess." C.T finished before leaving the room, expecting him to follow and Tucker certainly didn't disappoint. Helped he had something to watch.

"Girl you can just call me Tucker." Tucker said peevishly, not sure he liked the idea of being given a name for the project. Tucker knew he was nowhere near any good compared to the rest of these guys. But... he had training, Wash trained him. Felix, for what he was worth, made him work harder. He could do this. 

"Whatever. Tucker." C.T Responded, leading him through the complex halls, passing by normal grunts and such. At one point, they passed by a freelancer in white armour, similar to Wash’s when they had first met. Looking at it more, the way he walked, he almost reminded Tucker of Wyoming. He'd seen the white armored freelancer when he first woke up, but without the headache, he was... It was a reminder. No longer there were two holes in his chest, left from Tucker’s sword back in Blood Gulch.. He was alive and well. But where was Gary. Was he here yet? Where the A.Is a thing now?

After a few more minutes of walking which any other day would have felt like hours, Tucker was finally led into a large oval room, on the other side stood a yellowish looking freelancer, and with no clue who he was, Tucker tried to think of the color to stories he would rarely get from Wash or Carolina… Well mostly Wash, but still he came up zilch. His thoughtful question was answered however, when a speaker came online and a voice spoke though. "Shelia?" Tucker whispered as it spoke, his jaw slack from hearing her voice once again, stating Agent York vs Agent Tennessee. Start. 

"So. New guy. Let's see how your fists are." York said, his fists up and ready. I found my hand going to the hilt of my sword, but stopped myself. It was a fist fight, my sword would kill him. That's if I even could hit him. Moving towards him, York closed distance. A right jab towards Tuckers helm, easy enough, to see and predict was York going easy on him? Moving his right arm to block his attack by his elbow, Tucker would thrust his left hand into York's chest, pushing him back a few steps. 

"Maybe try a little more York." Tucker taunted, taking a few steps back, preparing for the world of hurt that would follow those stupid words that were spawned by his stupid mouth. .

"No nice guy act. Got you." Was all the freelancer responded with as he came towards Tucker with ferocious speed, far faster then before, a left hook to Tucker's ribs and when he went to try and block that, he looked away from his right and suffered for it when he felt a fist hit his head from the right, and with the distraction of pain, he felt York’s first attack impact his ribs now that they were no longer about to be blocked, it was starting to hurt from just those two punches. But Tex, Wash’s training... A knife. They hurt more.

Throwing his fists outwards in a random flurry, a childish move yes, but It got the hit he needed in and pushed York away. And then Tucker followed up with a jumping punch, hitting York where his cheek would be if not for the visor. What followed were a series of hits by York on Tucker and sometimes Tucker hitting back, but one thing was clear, York had the advantage. Tucker just wouldn't let him have it for too long. And if anything was clear, he had a pretty high tolerance for pain, and endurance to match (Bow chicka bow wow) So no matter how many times York beat him down. He never stayed down, but there was only so long Tucker could stay up, and eventually, York won with a brutal combo of a punch to the gut with a kick to his chin. But from the way he stood now, Tucker knew he was exhausted. Maybe even a little hurt.

"Round. York." Sheila's voice came through. And as I got back up to do some stretches, he could hear York coming up to him.

"Well, you're a bit rough around the edges Tennessee, but if it takes you that long to get knocked down. I'm sure you'll catch up quickly, just don't expect to get too high up the leader-board for a while." York joked, But for Tucker, the realization only served to hit him more about his situation, a reminder that things were just... Fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes. Whoooooo. For future warnings if this fight scene didn't tell you. They will be crap. So. Yea. Have fun.


	3. Making a man out of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker laments his short yet long time aboard the mother of Invention and before his arrival, training all the while. A better use of time then leg days

The purple chick and her brother, South and North, had gone off on a mission. Carolina seemed absent from the mother of invention as well, so who knew where younger bitch Mc bitchy went. Honestly, she was worse from when they first met. And she was a total bitch when they first met. Now, she was a bitch with a sure fire look about her, like the world was hers. Fuck her. And Washington, Tucker did not want to get started on him, his… His… Carelessness. He was just so.. Okay.. Not cryptic, not overly serious. Tucker missed his old Wash.. Old Carolina as well. For his memory came back as the days passed, and Tucker began to remember more from the time before he got here.

It was the fucking future cubes. They were ambushed by Felix and Locus on a scouting mission.. Or where they? Tucker wasn’t entirely sure, his memory not entirely back, he just knew Felix was spouting his normal shit, and as much as Tucker wanted, wanted to fuck them both up. He knew full well he couldn't. So he instead called for a tactical retreat, Palomo.. Or Grif, was able to get the others out with their cube, which left him, who was suppressing the two mercs before using one of his two cubes. Only, Felix shot the cube. Or Locus did. He hadn’t seen not could he remember, all he knew was one moment he was on his way for the city, Armonia, the next, he felt his body and mind tear apart. Then he woke up in a hallway with... Well. Freelancers.

And Wash... He was a recruit, a recruit that was among the weaker freelancers but was showing potential. Much more then Tucker was, but then again, he was just... He was getting warmed up, Washes training, Carolina whenever she did, his many months in Sand-Trap with fucking male C.T.. Heck, working with Sarge. Tucker was trained, far more trained then he knew he had any right to be. For someone who was elected into the simulation program for training freelancers, to be used as a dummy. He was trained well.

And with every day he was here, every moment he was allowed into the gym, the training room. He used the time and kept training, using everything he was taught and being taught, punching, kicking, shooting. Tucker trained harder and harder and hard(BOW CHICKA BOW WOW)er. During a rather intense training session. Tucker was punching a training bag, he twisted around and delivered a kick to its side before grabbing the hilt of his sword and... he stopped. And looked at the sword in his hand, a weapon of Santa's, creators. And he had training with it, just not as much as he could have had, but he had lied about it, he couldn't use it... Or... Maybe he could, he could just tell the director, state the weapon was just code locked to him or whatever, no one could make it work for anyone that wasn't him. "You keep getting ready to use that hilt, but then stop just as quickly. Why?" Tucker turned to the voice, who was revealed to be York, who was leaning on the frame of the door, his helmet off.

"Yea. I think I need to show the director my sword. Bow chicka... Wait. No. Just. Here." Tucker pulled the handle of the sword from his hip and activated it with a flick of his wrist, the hum of hard plasma echoing through the room. York took a step back, surprised by the weapon. Tucker turned to the training dummy and swung clean though it, the plasma cutting and burning the object right where Tucker had swung though. Deactivating it as he looked over his clean kill. 

"Holy-shit. You have a working plasma sword. Can I try?" York sounded ecstatic and Tucker could only laugh, knowing the outcome of such a task. But he didn’t blame the freelancer, just the idea of that flick, the feeling of such a dangerous weapon in the palm of your hand. 

"Sure." Was all he said as he threw the sword to York, who caught it and tried activating it, only to fail time after time after time.

"What the hell?" He sounded annoyed and slightly embarrassed that he couldn’t activate the sword that had clearly shown its capability to work in Tucker's hands. 

"What’s the matter York? Having trouble keeping it up?” Tucker spoke with the most smug tone, hearing York’s baffled response, Tucker could only laugh, feeling pity for the guy. “Oh, right. The sword only works for me. Best to just accept that for what it is." Tucker said as he took the sword back from York, and activated it. "See? Power to the chosen one baby.”


	4. The world's scariest mute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all *Wink*

After talking to the Director about lying and so many other things that had to do with the sword, safety and all that shit. Tucker was just glad he convinced him that the sword was best suited in his own hands. It was a weapon, nothing more. He didn't need to know what else it could do, or what it was. A key to towers of amazing power, a weapon... Junior. A reminder of his son, who wasn’t even born yet in this world. Made Tucker think if crunchbite was going to try and find him, or maybe because the sword of this time was still at the windmill, or the temple of whatever that planet had for temples, maybe he wouldn’t try to find him. Tucker wasn’t complaining, he didn’t want to go through that mess again, one alien baby was enough. 

It had been a few days after that that discussion, Tucker spent more days training till he laid exhausted in the training room. Missions were far and between but one thing was certain, they didn’t fully trust his skills, only that he was skilled.. Ish. Because of that, Tucker spent everyday he could training himself to exhaustion, like today, however, after falling to the mat, he was messaged to make it to the simulation room for another exercise with another agent. In his tired delirium, he had managed to make it halfway before being forcefully helped. Or for lack of better wording, shoved into what was another battle between him and North, another damn test. Being given paint guns and a stun baton to simulate his sword. He was fighting someone who shot long range in close quarters. If not for all the training he had, Tucker knew he would have stood no chance. But now, with new training, rougher then anything Wash had given him. He was confident. He had this.

After Fliss rung the theoretical bell, the two soldiers ran for cover, trading shots. Tucker at first thought to take his time, expecting the purple clad man to stick to his strength. Turns out he was a multi talented freelancer. After taking a painful armor locking shot to the head from North who had suddenly appeared by his side. Tucker was ready for round two, moving all the way to the side, running hard, he realized that the place was too quiet except for the sound of his own footsteps and before long he was shot from the side at his helm, Again, from longer range.

Too slow, you're dead, too quick and loud, your dead. Those messages were ingrained into his head after those two rounds. Tucker knew he still had a lot to learn but it was time for round three. Looking to the pillars, tucker noted he could jump between them, and move quickly between each and every one if he wasn’t noticed and shot first. When the bell rang. Tucker climbed up the pillar in front of him and began jumping, trying to limit the noise he made, he spotted North from his high position who was not looking his way, not expecting the move Tucker had made. Smiling under his helm. Tucker slowed down and crouched, taking aim and firing two well placed shots to North's head, each shot hitting and locking his armor down. "Boo yea motherfucker." Was all he called out with in celebration, beginning a rather deserved victory dance. Tucker style. 

**In the Observatory**

"He's cocky. And while he displays some skill... I don't buy the mercenary act. He's trained. Yet he isn't that trained, or knowledgeable. He shows determination, tactical planning, yet is crude and slow." Carolina stated as she watched Tennessee.... Hip thrust.

"And unorthodox." South looked to Carolina and then back to the two agents who were resetting for round four. "Hmm.. Got to admit. That was smart. Using a height advantage and learning from his mistakes. He is smart, sometimes. But that is not the point. He knew your assigned names. You and the rookies. Wash. Spoke like he knew you."

Carolina looked to South and sighed. That was indeed a confusing thing for the freelancer. They didn't know a Tucker. Anyone in aqua armor like her own color. Yet here he stood, them not knowing him yet he knew there names, C.T’S as well if C.T was to be believed, the strangest part is that when C.T had told them about it, she said he had been surprised when she said she, spoke, Tucker Claiming she wasn’t a guy, a confused expression in his posture. Then there was just the fact he could say there names with such familiarity, and sometimes hate.

After some more rounds, South spoke up, catching Carolinas attention. "Now this is interesting." South pointed out and Carolina looked. Ten and North were matched on a 5/5 score. And a third door was opening and out stepped Maine, large and imposing as ever. Only as soon as Ten saw him. Carolina, South even could see how Ten tensed.. A thought could almost be verbally heard that was silently shared between the two woman. So he knew Maine too?

**In the arena.**

"WHAT THE FUCK." Tucker called out as he looked at the Meta. Surprised to see an old foe alive. Only to then be reminded that he was back in time... Back in time. The Meta and North shared a look, and looked as if they exchanged words.. What. The. Fuck. Hearing Fliss state this was turned into a free for all. Tucker pressed himself to a pillar before the bell even rang. What the fuck. What the flying fuck was this. But with the bell, he could hear shots being fired, footsteps, taking away from his thought, reminding him this was a war-zone. Peeking out, North was trading shots with the Meta. Both dodging between the pillars. Tucker had used surprise to take down North these past few matches. Now. This was completely fucked.

Taking to the top of the pillar, Tucker moved his gun to his left hand and took the swor... Baton out. Fuck. How was he going to kill the Meta? Using the two freelancers focus on each other to jump between the pillars. He had terrible thought. If the director introduced the Meta to this match. He must have wanted to see what Tucker would do. The fucker. But how did he fucking know about the Meta? Jumping further towards the Meta, he heard north call out to him, alerting the Meta to his presence. Fucking North.

Dropping down into a roll, Tucker stood up and pressed himself against a pillar which, hiding on the other side was the Meta. Tucker moved around the corner of the pillar, before diving to the other side of where he hid and where the Meta was, firing his pistol at the Meta as he flew by. He struck the arm of the man's armor twice, not good enough. Rolling to a stand, he side stepped and avoided a shot from the metas good hand that held the gun before swinging the baton at it, striking his hand with electric pluses of his baton twice, the electric currents forcing the large man to drop his gun.

Yet that didn't stop the huge man as he charged at tucker, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying into a pillar. Before Tucker could even get his bearings back, allow the pain he felt to settle down, he felt a fist slam him into the pillar, breaking though it. Tucker wanted to just lie down and rest in pain. But he also knew he couldn't. He had to take the Meta down now. Before he got to Carolina, Wash.. To Church. 

Standing, Tucker fired at the man, who for his size, was moving to avoid the shots rather well. North at this point was watching with interest, not sure who to shoot or when. That, to Tucker, was fine for now. Letting the Meta get close, Tucker did his best to remember how the man fought, with power and skill. Right now it was all power. He was slower, not slower then Tucker liked but slow. Using that advantage, he ducked under a swing and fired more paint into the Metas side, before ducking under another swing and prodding the man's gut with the electric baton, back-stepping to gain distance as he fired up the man's chest to his head with the pain gun.

Watching the Meta fall back, covered in paint. He heard a shot ring out from where North was. In a moment of adrenaline and utter anger, Tucker swung his baton in the direction of the sound of the shot, deflecting the ball of paint. Both men were surprised at the deflection, so Tucker moved first, hiding behind the pillar so he could switch the gun back to his right hand, putting the Baton in his left. "Come on!" He couldn't kill the Meta if North tagged him. He needed time. 

Hearing steps to his left, Tucked spun to the right and ran out, firing the paint gun at the general direction he heard North, spotting purple armour quickly move behind the cover of a pillar, he ran forward, waiting for the man to react and he did, jumping out of cover to fire at the incoming Aqua marine. Who upon sighting North, dropped to his butt and slid along the floor, firing the paint at North and hitting him enough to lock him.

Even with Fliss stating Tuckers win, he threw away the pistol and put the baton back into his dominate hand, walking right towards the Meta who was struggling to move in the locked paint. Looking to Tucker, he also swore he could hear the large man mumble. "What?" But Tucker didn't care. He had the Meta, down. Weak. He could end this now.

"You're dead is what." Tucker said loud and clear, walking towards the man, the baton ready to stab into the man's throat, hoping the continued electric pluses would be enough to kill him, hoping he could end this bastard. He ignored everything as he walked towards the man, the elevator that allowed him in opening. Footsteps. He was so close. But before he could even thrust the baton down, he felt his arm move with a jab of pain that came from paint locking down the armor in his arm, directing his attack away from the Meta. 

Looking to where the shot came from, he saw Carolina, a paint gun in hand, she was next to North, his own gun missing, to which Tucker could deduct was now the weapon Carolina used. "What the hell Carolina? It's the Meta!" Tucker yelled out in desperation, his voice slightly hoarse from the exerted effort that his body was just now collecting, the pain from the Meta hitting him, back in force, even his hand was trembling from pain and embroidered rage, pointing to the Meta.

"No. That's agent Maine. Stand down Agent Tennessee." Tucker stepped back at hearing that. Maine, Tennessee. Agent Maine, Agent Tennessee. Maine. He was back in time. Right. Fuck. Right.. Back in time. The Meta didn't exist yet. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the longest chapter yet. Let us hope more (Or less?) Come.


	5. The best Agent around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger approaches.

Tucker had came close to be given back the kinky cuffs from his first day aboard the Mother of invention, something he had taken to calling MOI as saying Mother of invention was just getting to him. He was currently outside the Director’s office, Carolina his official guard to make sure he doesn’t go ‘bat shit insane’ again. Tucker wanted to scoff but he knew doing so wouldn’t make his situation any better. It was times like these he really, really missed the old Carolina, Simmons and Grifs pillow talk, Caboose’s rambles… Church. He mostly missed his Wash however. As much as he had grown to hate the old freelancer, he also respected the man, sought respect from him as well, not that Tucker would ever tell the cryptic and smug prick that, his friend that. He hadn’t seen much of this Washington, just that he was a joker, different to the Wash he knew… This time was so different to what he knew..

Soon enough he was called in, the director giving him a very dangerous look in his eye, Carolina right behind him. “Agent Tennessee. You have caused quite the number of situations in your short stay here. First you appeared on my ship, asking to join the project. You know far too much about my Agents, for they have never seen you before, and their names should be classified. And now your broken hilt of a weapon, works. But only for you? And you have proven how dangerous you can be with it. I want answers Agent. Now.” Tucker was taken aback by the man's accent, how it made him sound furious and just dangerous. And he knew he was in fucking trouble. But he couldn’t allow himself to be detained or anything. He needed to keep focus on this, to train, to find out, to figure out anything he could, because if he stopped... 

Tucker looked at the director, his helmet having been taken from him previously, so that his eyes met the glassed eyes of the man. Protected by his damn spectacles. Tucker would have done anything to have his helmet back on, at least he wouldn’t have to have his own eyes looked at. “Look, director. I can’t answer everything because I don’t know anything. The sword works for me because of its design. I picked it up first, now only I can wield it. The reason I didn’t tell you, is because I didn’t want you to try and tear it apart. It is a weapon with strange alien technology. All you would have done is broken it, I know we’ve spoken about it, I just want to reinforce that… And the reason I did that to the Me-” 

Tucker could feel the gaze burning into the back of his head. Right. Maine. “Agent Maine reminded me of someone I knew, armor, size and all. And lately the stress I have been feeling, drove me to confuse him for someone else. I apologize and can confirm it won’t happen again.” Tucker stared at the director, who in turn was staring at him, it also reminded him that his shadow was in the room, Tucker’s eyes glancing to the counselor, a man who always seemed to have a pen and paper, writing everything down. Tucker hadn’t had the most interaction with the man, but from what he knew, he disliked him. 

Turning his gaze back to the director, a few thoughts entered his mind on what the director, a guy Tucker knew was a master manipulator, and after Felix, who he himself was just a deranged asshole of a manipulator, Tucker felt he had an idea. Obviously Tucker wasn’t meant to be so aggressive, maybe the Director had a idea on how the aqua-marine was suppose to act by his meetings with the man, conversation with other agents and found that Tucker acted differently to such. While Tucker himself wanted to be a smug prick by the sound of such information, he held back his tongue. He was tired. The director seemed to buy it and with a wave of his hand, let him off. “But Agent Tennessee, if you act out once more, you will find yourself in a precarious situation.” The leading undertone of a threat hanged on Tuckers mind as he was lead out of the room by Carolina. Her stature telling him that she was furious. 

Having been given his helmet, his sword, he was feeling a hell of a lot better, so better he felt like giving his mouth a twirl, forgetting who he was talking too. “Is he always such an ass?” Tucker tried to put some small talk, but found Carolina growling at him. Right, this one wasn’t use to him or the reds and blues style of talk, something he felt she was beginning to adopt too.. Or at the very least getting very use too. Not this Carolina however. 

“You tried to attack.. Kill, my teammate. My friend. Tell me why I shouldn’t show you any different treatment..” She rounded on Tucker, getting far too close for his own comfort and as much as he felt he had gotten better as a fighter, he knew he still stood no chance with Carolina as his opponent, fuck the only reason he stood any chance among them was because they all hadn’t expect much from him, because he was use to dealing with them. Not only that, but his lessons from hitting on her back when they first met in the future had also taught him to keep his perverted talks away from her, and how hard she could hit.. And kick. Of course, he learned that a well trained punch and kick, form and shit, can give something more power, that and armor enhancements. 

“Look. I’m sorry. Okay....” Tucker slowed his words as he watched a few grunts… Grunts. Funny how he called them grunts now. Not considering himself one. Run by, seemingly excited chatter coming off them. “Something's happening. How about threats later. Okay?” Tucker offered, Carolina still in his face for a few more seconds before backing off and following after the grunts, forcing Tucker to follow. Just what could be happening on this ship that would garner so much attention? Whatever it was, he was thankful, for this Carolina was no longer on his ass, something that may have merely annoyed him in the friendliest of ways… Now. It just scared him. 

Making it to the observatory, Tucker saw that a few were already there, namely, Wash and in following Carolina, he saw outside the window, three agents, Maine, York and Wyoming. And a new one, something he overheard was a new recruit, however, even before he saw the name, he saw the armor, her armor, fresher then it was when she came to blood gulch, but still her armor. “Tex?” His whisper was silent, but he had noticed that C.T looked at him, Carolina as well maybe. What followed however, was something Tucker had only ever seen once when he fought Tex with the reds. An utterly awesome bad-ass beat-down of three freelancers. Round after round, he watched as they tried and failed to take Tex down. The other freelancers in the room talked, Tucker listened, but his main attention was on Texas. Honestly he could have sworn this felt like watching an awesome TV show episode, something that he could just watch to gain the understanding of. But for him, he understood one thing, how fast Maine and Wyoming were in fist fighting, there aiming. Texas. She however, was on the same line as Carolina. Don’t fuck with. But he had fought those two before, killed them, well kinda with Meta, more made sure the guy would die when he drowned. But still. And Texas.. Texas was Tex. He hadn’t considered York much, but that was because he had a general understanding of York, and he liked the guy. 

The rounds had been going on for a while, and while entertaining to watch, it really gave Tucker some time to think. This was Texas. She was always a robot, she didn’t have a human body when she died. And as Caboose had told… As he had always known. Church as an A.I. The original A.I. So was Tex. So right now she was an A.I. And from what Church, Epsilon-Church showed him. They were smart. So the thought that he, the reds. Fighting Tex? Did they ever stand a chance back then?

His thoughts were taken away when the sound of gunfire broke out, and his eyes went to Maine and Wyoming, who were firing bullets beside York, who seemed just as confused as everyone else. Fucking Meta and Wyoming, being the assholes he always knew them as. Well, he only ever met the Meta once, but from what he could tell he was an ass. "Who do you think gave them the ammo." C.Ts voice broke though the haze that Tucker had felt watching the black armored freelancer dodge bullets, his ears turning to the conversation at hand. Seems not everyone was a huge fan of the director, still it almost surprised him how Wash was acting. So damn not like he should. Where was his asshole-ish worry, not just... This. Tucker found it hard to describe. So he just watched the fight, right till it ended with a loud bang. Well shit. 

Tucker followed everyone down, he was worried for York, someone he had managed to like in this shit show of a ship, but he made the mistake of going to Tex first. "Tex are you al-" He was shoved back by three men in black clothing, as they moved to care for the injured freelancer. He could however, feel a lot of helmets burning into him, the one in-front of him, belonging to Tex, and the ones behind him, belonging to those who didn't trust him, and this wasn't helping. It wasn't till the directors voice broke though and Tucker was forced to step in line with the rest, that he was offered reprieve. Not that the director was being nice about what happened. Such an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I've gone though all that I had previously written for this and have now started rewatching Season 9 and 10 so that I know what happens next in certainty rather then memory. So let us explore a world we know well, only with a little extra bow chicka bow wow.


	6. The First Mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker goes on his first mission. Yet no one dies... Kinda.

The director stood there, facing out into the open space, aboard the bridge of the Mother of Invention. It was a beautiful ship, strong, dependable. And had plenty of unique toys to play with. It suited it's captain. The chancellor, known by Aidan Price to very few, stood behind the great man himself, if only a little to the right, a clipboard in hand with all bits and pieces of information. Stepping forward, the Councillor began a routine that seemed all too boring, repeated dozens upon hundreds of times. "Director."

"Yes Councillor?" The mans almost drawl spoke clear and with authority, as his brightly lit eyes held gaze on the Councillor, a questioning eye brow raised. He was a man of knowledge, a man who would do much no matter the cost, and a man who liked to know what was happening. Agent Tennessee had disrupted that ever since he had magically arrived on this ship. And the Councillor knew that. 

"For your latest mission. I know you have already briefed the other freelancers. Would I suggest that, you send Agent Tennessee with Team A?" It was a risk, but one the Councillor had calculated. And the mostly silent man had not meant asking the Director such a question, but also for the idea of sending the Agent in question on such a important mission. Agent Tennessee, Tucker, had proven to be quite the interesting case. He was a man of skill, yet also impractical use of it. He was quite the crack shot, and seemed to adopt a form of fighting similar to Agent Washington while also incorporating that intriguing sword of his into it. Yet he was a loose cannon. Not as trained as the Freelancers. Not as disciplined, yet he certainly could be, showed the potential to be just like any other solider showed such potential. Well, not every man showed potential.

"And why would you recommend such a thing Councillor? The man is reckless, undisciplined and has shown to be a danger to my men. The only reason we have not dealt with him, is the fact he's strange, a strange situation. I see not a reason to have him proceed in battle situations. Let him train aboard, let him get defeated by the better freelancers. That is all." The Director was firm, he was always firm, but the Councillor was not ready to give up.

"Sir, I believe that by putting Agent Tennessee into a live mission, with the other freelancers, we may learn more about him then I could learn in any of my... sessions. With him." Said sessions were brief, rare and few between. While the man liked to train when his allotted time was available in the simulation room, he spent the rest of his time in the gym and the track course, where the man had to admit. Tucker had calves.

"Hmmm... I will... Consider. Your advice Councillor." And like that, the silent man stepped back, trotting down notes in his notepad, a deceiving smirk reaching upon his lips. This was his position, he was happy with this position, and while the two men who stood there, staring out into the cold open space would not always agree on the situation at hand. Price was indeed, a Councillor. He knew the Director well, and he knew the Director would say yes...

 

**\-----------------**

 

"Man this is bullshit." Tucker didn't like any kind of idea that involved him going on a mission, worst of all a Freelancer mission. Sure he was performing missions all the time back on Chorus, but that was a totally different situation to right now. Right now, he trained in a gym, had no Wash on his back, well, North and York made sure he kept his training up, but they were cool, unlike Wash. Tucker also found that training was just... The right thing to do right now, he couldn't help but shake the feeling if he wasn't distracted with the thoughts of training, he would remember something, something he didn't want to remember... _It's not enough._ Shaking the thought away, Tucker moved towards the other freelancers, deciding that if he was going to be forced on a mission, he might as well do it.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be fine." Wash's voice cut though any disruptive thoughts Tucker had at that moment, and he looked up to the steel armored man. So unlike his Wash.

_Yes! You were a terrible excuse for a human being._

_Hey!_

_I'm kidding._

_Fuck you, dude! I'm over here spilling my guts and shit, and you're cracking jokes?! That's messed up!_

_Now who's melodramatic?_

_Man, I should've just left your ass with the Feds._

No matter what, Tucker could not lie to himself. He missed Wash, no matter how cryptic the asshole could be, the man was his friend. Now, he was stuck with someone who only served to remind him of his old Wash and frankly sometimes, who he and the rest of the sim troopers were. The guy was just... He had his moments where Tucker saw his friend, then he would see himself. And he thought he could only see that in York of all people. Well, not exactly himself in Washes case, more like... His... What's the word? Liability self. Only not so much a Liability. 

Getting aboard his designated Pelican, Tucker tried his best to avoid the scrutiny he knew he was receiving from Maine and Carolina, both who were not happy to have him here, mostly Carolina. Wash and York did there best to make the entire encounter not horrible, but there was only so much the two sane men could do when he came to the wraith of that woman. Tucker knew that all too well.

 

**\-------------------**

 

_"Copy that Carolina. Good luck Team A."_

"Thanks. We won't need it." Carolina stood steady as she answered North, Tucker could only scoff at her words. 

"I think we will thank you." As soon as he said it he wanted to regret them, but Carolina just ignored him, it stayed like that till they landed and entered the building, Tucker was with Wash and Maine on lookout, his DMR aiming for any possible intruders. He disliked it, felt old in his hands, then again, so did most of the weapons. It has been quite a number of years since he had held any weapons like this. Same in appearance, operation, yet crude. It was then an alarm went off. "What the fuck?"

It was soon followed by York ordering everyone in, and so Tucker followed in suit, only to stop for a moment in amazement. The amount of alien weaponry here reminded him... Of what? Something about a temple. Shaking his head, he began scanning for the symbol he had been briefed on by the Councillor, noticing in the corner of his eye what Maine was doing, a all too familiar weapon in his hands.  "That's a good look." Wash called out to the brute of a man who now carried the Grifshot.

"Yea. A terrifying look." Tucker shot back to Wash before continuing his search. Not wanting to think more about Maine and his stupid weapon. Getting close to Wash, Tucker saw the crate a moment after Wash did, both marveling at it's size and how stupid this was right now. "How are we suppose to move this to the damn evac?" Tucker's voice was shrill as he stared at the large box.

"Alright team, we're about to have company." Tucker turned towards Carolina and then the door, seeing a cutter making it's way into the door. Some reason, he felt like this had already happened. Elsewhere, somewhere far into the future, but now his memory was just not working with him. It was like it rested outside of his mind, like it didn't belong yet existed. It was really fucking annoying. 

Keeping his eye on the door, he could overhear Wash, Maine and Carolina working out what to do, taking a quick glance to see Carolina kick Maine out the window and the Sarcophagus shooting upwards. It was the most hilarious thing he had seen in weeks. Tucker began to laugh at the fact, even ignoring what glare he seemed to get from Carolina. "What. That shit's funny." Shaking his head with a final chuckle, Tucker turned his head back to the door, his stance becoming a little more serious now.

For it was then the door burst open and a group of grunts broke though, causing Tucker to open fire alongside Wash and Carolina, the group taken out effortlessly. If Tucker was good at anything, it was shooting. A few seconds passed as the smoke cleared, and a large looking motherfucker with a lot of flame and shark like markings came into the clearing. __

_Jinkies! It's Sharkface!_

_Caboose, if you're gonna give him a nickname, don't make it that stupid._

A roaring pain struck Tucker at that moment, voices breaking though his head over and over again. Who the fuck was Sharkface? "Sharkface?" Tucker felt confused, sounded confused. Only Wash then cut in. 

"Ten, don't give the-" Sharkface opened fire on the three, and Tucker came back to his senses fast enough to roll to the side, he had dropped his weapon and it remained where he left it, if only slightly melted. Tucker remained behind cover, his hands on his helmet, the pain starting to recede. What the fuck was that? Getting his sword out, Tucker peaked over his cover only to duck again as the flames shot by him. Shit, he couldn't get close like this.  Luckily, after a failed attempt of an attack by Wash, Carolina started moving to take Sharkface out. "Ten, you alright?" Wash asked as the fight went on, Tucker glancing at him.

"I'm fine Wash, don't... I'm fine. Just. Headache is all." Tucker got the words out though gritted teeth as a loud concussive sound could be heard. Causing Tucker and Wash to look over their cover and see that Carolina had properly dealt with the guy. "Man that guy was a dick."

"You said it." Wash nodded his head as Carolina called the two over and so they moved on, heading towards the roof. Passing by the insistent York, Tucker moved onwards to the center of the roof, where one black armored solider stood. God damn Tex.

"You!" What followed was a far too heated argument between the two freelancers, Tucker was quite happy to just keep lookout with his... Sword. Hmh, this weapon was not the most practical weapon was it? What soon followed however, was the door bursting down (Seriously it felt like this had happened before.) And the freelancers being surrounded by far too many insurgents.

_No one get behind me! Drop your weapons! You... dickhead, disarm the bomb!_

Tucker didn't have a grenade, not that it would help. 

_Easy, easy. No reason to get all dramatic! Okay, let me take a crack._

Just what the fuck were they going to do.

_Just fuckin' do it already!_

Hang on... Where was Carolina?

_Easy, easy, man. Uh... this isn't a bomb. It's a transmitter._

Wait what?

_Alright, it's not a bomb! Wait, a transmitter? What's it transmitting?_

_Our location._

Oh shit.

_Why would it do that?_

"What the hell? There were five of them here! What the fuck is going on?!" The demo man was cut off when Carolina reappeared, taking out a few soldiers, Tex followed suit and so did Tucker, unleashing his sword and swinging at a nearby solider, cutting though his armor and weapon with ease.  Moving to the next solider, Tucker cut them down as well as noticing a series of red lines, all converging on the one solider in the middle. 

Tucker didn't even get to say anything as the mac cannon shot came, sending all the soldiers on the roof flying back a few spaces. Tucker felt a little dehydrated as he stared at the large hole in the roof, wanting to make a sex joke for some reason. Turning to Tex, who proceeded to kick the Sarcophagus off the roof, Tucker understood they needed to move and started running, the crumble of the building shaking his legs all the way to the base of his spine. Holy shit, holy shit. 

"This must be karma for kicking Maine out the window!"

"I don't wanna DO THIIIIIIISSS!!!"

"SON OF A BIIIIIIIITCH!!!"

"THIS SUUUUUUCKS!!!"

The four would jump off the building, with the Pelican rushing down behind them. The four Freelancers began their free-fall down the building in diving position, well, the three sensible ones did, Tucker was slightly panicking but tried to keep position with them, avoiding oncoming debris and other falling soldiers, Tucker even used his sword to cut some debris that would have stopped him in half, moving by it with ease. Looking around, whatever coolness he felt from that simple action was overshadowed by the fact Carolina was currently riding on the Sarcophagus, and his own realization he was free falling.  

Seeing that the pelicans back hatch was opening, Tucker realized his only way of surviving was to get into that hatch, tilting his body, Tucker began to move though the air, if it wasn't for the Hornet that got in his way, he might have made it just fine. Deciding he was not going to die today, Tucker got his sword ready and lifted his body up as he clashed into the hornets pilot seat, pulling his sword back, he stabbed it into the glass, the energy sword melting though it in an instant and striking the chest of the pilot, killing him. Deciding that was bad-ass enough for one day, Tucker looked to the Sarcophagus and saw that Wash was on it. Deciding to join the man, Tucker jumped off the hornet and grabbed into the large box, just in time for Tex to suddenly appear and push him, Wash and the box into the pelican with herself. With the Pelican balancing, Tucker turned off his sword before he cut anything else and just took a moment to realize he just did something he would have never done before. Never wanted to do again. Screw freelancers. This shit was dangerous. 

 **"** Get the package back to Command, now!"  Tucker was reminded that Tex was there, a little surprised at first. Only to then calm down, remembering that this Tex didn't know him. 

"So... How you doing?" Tucker asked, only to get a rather annoyed glare back, causing him to mumble an apology with his hands raised in surrender. 

"So, jetpacks huh?" Wash tried himself, only for both of the men to watch Tex place the damaged jetpack on top of the Sarcophagus and move towards the back of the Pelican, jumping out towards the ground. Much to the dismay of Tucker. 

**"** That was interesting." Wash said it with such... Uncaring, a little jokeative way. What surprised the sim trooper the most was that he didn't follow. 

"No shit. Not gonna follow?" Tucker was generally curious, Wash simply stared at him as if he was crazy.

"No thank you." And with that, Tucker was left in silence, waiting silently in the Pelican as they returned to the Mother of Invention. Shit... This was just... Fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so thankfully, I can write these well thanks to a little wiki help. Hope I didn't completely just take from the page. But yea, a lot of fun. Can't wait for... Future stuff. Wonder if anyone else is noticing small little things. Feel free to guess what I mean in the commits by that.


	7. It's a rough, rough world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A in between the events of one mission to the next, Tucker prepares for the end that he doesn't know is coming.

"Tennessee, you okay?" Wash spoke up to Tucker, who had his helmet off. The two of them were still inside the pelican with the Sarcophagus, heading back to the mother of invention. Four-Seven-Niner was silent, mostly because the only two in the back were not the best conversationalist. That and she didn't like Tucker much, he'd tried to hit on her. Didn't work. 

_Hey Baby, how bout you give my joystick a swing?_

_How bout I eject you into space?_

After that. He seemed to stop, almost as if he respected the fact, while he could sometimes give quite the offensive joke, it was that and done. But now that it was the three of them, Four-Seven-Niner was content to listen to the two rookies in the back. Tucker in fact, who had chosen to ignore young Wash for a few seconds, sighed, before looking to the helmeted Freelancer. "Yea. I'm peachy." Tucker's sarcasm wasn't lost to Wash, who continued to just tilt his head to the teal armored man. Not for one second, believing or letting this go. 

"I mean, that whole thing where you just sat that, calling the jackass with the flamethrower Sharkface." Tucker sat up at that, putting his helmet back on and staring at Wash with an intense fury that could somehow be translated though the visor of the man, it almost made Wash shake, but then, Tucker stumbled a bit before sitting back down. His hands going to his head.

"I'm fine Wash. I'm fine. Your fine, Carolina is fine. Everyone is fine.. Sharkface... Sharkface is dead.. isn't he?" Tucker sounded confused, distressed, Wash felt sorry for the teal solider, not knowing what he was going though, but whatever it was, it wasn't sounding too good. Still, what Tucker said had some merit.

"I mean, dude, the whole building dropped on him. Pretty sure he isn't getting up from that." The commit elicited a small chuckle from Tucker, who's heads went from his hand to his lap, most noticeably, his right hand tapped his sword's handle. Nodding his head as if confirming Washes words, Tucker whistled a small tune before turning back to the steel clad freelancer, his head slightly tilted.

"Yea. Yea I guess your right. Then again... You two dropped... A ship... Never mind." Tucker returned to his confused expression, so easily told though his armor, as if he had been wearing it for so long, among people that could easily spot the signals he gave off with just his posture. Wash felt a little envious, he could only read it because of his training, and how he picked up those little things, all the freelancers did. Tucker spoke more though his actions, small or big, then his words. It spoke a lot about him, yet so little. Not that he ever told them anything about him. Nor has he explained how he knew so many names of freelancers he shouldn't... Or why he kept making weird remarks, as if something happened so long ago to him.

 

**\------------**

 

Now, Tucker found himself in a seat, opposite of the Councillor. Tucker hated this man, he was just so... Creepy. Always asking how he felt and what he was thinking and all that shit. It was annoying. But for some reason, the Councillor and in turn, the director, had made it so Tucker was here right now, for this... Interview. "Hello Agent Tennessee, how was your first assigned mission? Are you feeling anything of note?" The Councillors smooth and warm yet ever so cold voice was not doing it for Tucker. He wanted out of this even more, but knew he had to conform. He was a agent of Project Freelancer right now. Not... Whatever else. 

"I told you. I'm fine. We went though the mission, got the huge box, success. I wasn't there for Maine's... Injury... Is he mute?" Tucker asked, but not with concern, the Councillor noted, more... Fear? No... Wariness. Almost as if he knew what the answer would be despite not knowing the outcome yet, none of the freelancers knew what was happening with Maine. Yet this one did. Strange, strange indeed. The Councillor wanted to push further, see what else this solider knew. 

"He is. But he should be recovering well, Maine is always been a hard to kill man." Tucker remained tense, his head moving to the side, lips moving, the Councillor tried to hear, tried to read the lips, yet all he could gather was _Oh... I... Know..._ Tucker continued to prove to be interesting, so he continued. "How did you feel about Agent Texas being in the mission. And what about yourself. Carolina and Wash both stated you seemed to be in a daze when you encountered one of the insurrectionists." It was worth the risk, a risk well taken because of the way that the Aqua man responded to Agent Texas's name being mentioned. That was another thing. During the incident with York losing his eye, Tucker made a beeline to Tex rather then the injured Freelancer, almost as if he worried more for the new freelancer... Almost as if he knew her. Something, the Councillor knew. Should be impossible.

"Tex? Tex being on the mission was no surprise, she's always in sticky situations. If you know what I mean.. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow." Tucker grinned for a moment before returning to his rather serious face, which was mostly just... Plain. Not anger, or focused. He was too tired for that kinda serious face. Just empty looking worked right now anyway. "And that? Yea... I don't know. When I saw him, I just got this massive headache, felt like I knew him from somewhere, but another part of me said I didn't, conflicting with my memories... Man, it was more annoying then fucking Church and his issues. And I thought those gave me headaches." As Tucker thought back to better times, older yet future memories, he failed to notice the complete look of surprise on the Councillors face, one of sheer shock and confusion, before retaining that perfect looking friendly face, as if the mention of the name Church, wasn't insane at all. It could have been entirely coincidental, there were many people with the same name... But. He had to be sure.

"Church? A friend of yours?" The Councillor did his best to sound interested, maybe a little too interested. Tucker had looked at him for one moment, as if thinking what to say, before almost giving a overly exaggerated shrug.

"Yea. I guess you could call him on of my better friends. Even if he was an asshole that couldn't aim for shit. Always getting into trouble and dragging us along with him." The way Tucker described this 'Church', made the ease in the Councillors mind take hold. There was no way he was talking about the Director. The Councillor almost wanted to berate himself. As if this man, who while seemingly far more knowledgeable in things he shouldn't be, would not know the true identity of the Direct- "And the fucker didn't even know my name for the long ass time we were in that canyon, I knew his name, Leonard fucking Church and yet this asshole didn't even know mine. Fucking Flowers." And with that, the Councillor stood, making it his only effort to keep his face calm. Tucker looked at the dark skinned man with a tilt of his head, looking rather confused. "Did I say something?"

The Councillor continued to stare at Tucker, looking more and more confused as each second passed. "You... You may leave... Agent Tennessee." Tucker pouted his lips before shrugging and getting up to leave, not even saying goodbye. Still, he left the Councillor alone to just... Think. This man... Who was he? He knew so much. Agent Florida. The director. What else did he know? How did he know? Yet he told this information as if it wasn't that important, as if knowing names was just the norm. He needed to tell the Director.. They needed... They needed to plan. This Tucker, he like the fragments that would be arriving soon, were the most important things to be taken serious. There was no way he had come across this information by accident. Many could agree Agent Tennessee, Tucker, was not the brightest, but he showed potential to be, he was also a solider, and he knew not to just blabber off about important things. If he was a spy, he would have never said such things casually. "Just... Who are you..."

 

**\-----------------**

 

It had been a few days since his interview, and low and behold, the leader-board changed, and for better or worse, Tucker saw his name, right on sixth. In all honestly it was surprising. That must have been truly evident for everyone else as well, as Tucker began to see them a lot more. He was in the top ten now, which meant his training was about to get rougher, harder and a whole lot more not fun. He also saw a lot more of C.T, who kept asking him questions that Tucker would usually just brush off, saying something about having to go to training. Actually, they even outfitted Tucker with a piece of tech, reminding Tucker just how old this was. Luckily, his suit allowed this piece of tech, as the science geeks said, to run more smoothly, but still, he had to be very fucking careful with using it. Without an A.I, or the advanced armor enhancements that Chorus had, things could go south with his little piece of tech.

Well, luckily all he had to worry about was a complete armor failure or the timer running out on his very new and very cool stealth unit. The Councillor had told him that the stealth unit best suited him because of the way it worked with his sword. As long as he deactivated it, he could hide with it, getting close to his foes and stabbing them without being shot at. Honestly, he was pretty thankful. But that's how life was, being thankful and a lot of pain. There were missions here and there that Tucker went on, sometimes he didn't. Sometimes he fucked up, sometimes he didn't. He saw a lot more of the Councillor, but the questions were varied, strange... And the headaches.. The headaches kept coming. But they never lasted long, only till whatever he was... Remembering, was just fact to him.

He had also managed to win a few points with Carolina, learning a bit more. Of course, nothing was ever lasting. What felt like intense training sessions in firearms, fighting, movement and equipment tests, turned into something more. First, Sigma and Delta. Delta had been a surprise, he was... new. Sigma... The name was a echo to Tucker, he felt like he had heard it before. Long ago, just a whisper. When he tried to think about it, mostly it came back to when the reds and blues didn't trust Carolina, when Church... Epsilon... Didn't buddy up with her. Whatever it was she said, it was about Maine and Sigma, and guess what? She gave the damn A.I to the brutish man. A train-wreck just waiting to happen if memory served him right.

Yet he didn't have time for that, not now anyway. He and almost everyone else were preparing for a mission, one where York was going to open some hanger doors and they were going to be making use of some pretty cool jetpacks. He was excited for it, a prospect that no longer scared him, to be excited for a mission. Spend long enough training to be a freelancer, you started to lose such things. He still felt like himself, but he was... He couldn't describe it, not yet anyway. What mattered was that he was truly showing that Wash was correct, he had to the potential to be a great solider. And he was that. And now, now he just had to prove it once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished season 9 in 6-7? chapters. Feeling pretty good. I know it isn't the best writing, with a lot of content that could be added by writing the dialogue for the characters, but I just feel that if I try too much, I'll ruin them. But. I have plans in action, and plans for the future. And I hope you'll be reading to see such plans come to fruit. Mostly because I don't want to be writing all this for no reason. A writers worst nightmare I say. Feel free to commit down below anyway, bad or good. everything is generally a learning experience. Unless your an ass. Don't be an ass. Good kind a ass is fine, but bad ass is bad.


	8. Whatever happened to Georgia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet-packs? Action? Gravity? Oh my!

_"It wasn't my fault!"_ York's voice came though the radio, Tucker could only smirk to it. York being York and messing up the lock again. He shouldn't have been surprised. This was York after all. Looking to the others, Tucker saw Wash, C.T, South, and North were putting on jetpacks, same as him. He had some training with them during his time with the project, but he could see Wash didn't look too sure, hell, he wasn't too sure. This was open space.

"You heard her, we're going for the main hangar! Be ready for _anything_." Tucker heard Carolina shout to them, he hadn't really been paying attention to the pilot, but he got the gist of what was happening. The main hanger, good fun. Preparing himself, Tucker looked among the freelancers. Everyone here had a history together, trust between each other. North and South were talking about family, Wash was talking about Sigma and Maine with Carolina. They didn't trust him, and he couldn't blame them, even if it hurt to know Wash and Carolina, even if they were not his Freelancers, didn't trust him.

Looking to C.T, Tucker patted her on the shoulder, she too seemed overly quiet. "You haven't said much. Everything okay?" Tucker asked, tilting his head to her, further indicating this question was being asked, leaving him to watch as C.T shook herself into an aware state and she looked at him, expression hidden by that helmet he hated so much.

"I'm fine Ten, just preparing myself is all." She ended it with that, looking away and fumbling with her jet-pack which was already on, well and truly. Continuing to stare at the female freelancer, Tucker felt like she was lying, for he had to ask the question, a question he seemed to be asking a lot lately. If that asshole in her armor, was in her armor. Then how the fuck did she lose it? Where was she this entire time they had hunted down the director for Carolina. While he wouldn't be getting the answers any time soon, Tucker knew he was going to keep asking them to himself, till he could figure it out. He had thought about asking her, but he could already see that conversation going sour within seconds.

Soon enough, the ship began to rock from incoming fire, and a chorus of voices rung out.

_Right, all together!_

_Use your packs sparingly. Course correction only. You don't want to end up like Georgia._

_Wait, what happened to Georgia?_

_Nobody knows! They never found him!_

Tucker, hearing this, had wanted to know what had happened to this Georgia as well, sharing Washes concern for the matter. However, the other freelancers were not so willing to share as the ship came to a abrupt and all of them, including Tucker jumped out of the pelican, flying though the debris of space as they moved towards the main hanger of the ship, already he could see soldiers. Lots of soldiers inside there. Over time, Tucker had been getting use to this sight, but even now he couldn't help but gulp down at the sheer size of the opposing force he was about to tackle with a group of people he barely knew. A fight where for the most part, he had to rely on himself to take down armed soldiers then fighting among friends... Family.

When the Freelancers entered the hanger, Tucker was scared, he hadn't realized how terrified he was till the sea of bullets came streaking towards him and the others. Yet inside he knew he couldn't be afraid of this, that one misstep was death. He had spent hours training with the others to learn this and he was not going to let that training go to waste now. Lowering himself with forward thrust from the jet-pack, Tucker took shots at any solider he could, landing hit after hit. He could see the other freelancers dealing with there own problems, Carolina with her hammer taking on most of the marines.

Hitting the ground, Tucker took a few more shots and reloaded, spotting a solider with an assault rifle aimed at him, Tucker rolled to the left to avoid incoming fire and fired back, taking the man down with one shot. Seeing more soldiers take aim at the aqua solider, Tucker activated his stealth unit and made his way towards them, about to pull his sword out when. _"Hey guys? ...Things might get a little... floaty."_ Tucker had not understood what Wash had meant till he could no longer feel the ground below his feet and his body felt weightless. Now floating and invisible, Tucker heard the warning to activate grav-lock boots. Only Tucker having accidentally lunched himself while running, was too high up to do so.  

"Could have said something sooner!" He spoke into the radio, twisting his body as he came across the soldiers he had been gunning for. Deciding not to let this opportunity slide, Tucker activated his sword as he uncloaked among the marines and began slashing into them, easily cutting down the group of helpless marines. He almost felt sorry for the poor buggers, only when he felt sorry, his head began to ring with pain... _We only fight and take lives when we have to. And you _don't_ have to this time. _ Tucker was not a stranger to these head aches, often getting them when something related to the scenario was happening, but this one, the voice sounded so clear, the memory... It felt recent. But he knew this voice, those words had never been spoken to him before now. So why did he hear them now? It was one of life's greatest mystery's and one he wasn't going to solve today. 

Sighting one final solider, Tucker kicked off a dead marine and stabbed into the man's chest, turning off his sword, Tucker kicked off the man towards the ground, activating his grav-boots and hitting the ground, sticking to it this time. He noticed the others had dealt with the majority of the remaining marines and cursed himself. These headaches came at the most inopportune of times. Running over to the others, avoiding falling bodies and cars as Wash turned the gravity back on, Tucker received his orders to guard the hallway with Wash, only to stop when he heard Carolina shout something he had not expected nor thought of... Where was C.T?

What soon followed was a whole lot of arguing that Tucker was making sure to avoid, waiting on the sidelines till he heard they had to go to the junkyard, bone valley or some shit. He wasn't too excited for that part. However before they all left, York finally arrived, only for a humorous moment to pass between them all, something Tucker felt... Left out of. He missed his friends. He missed the Wash that knew him. "How bout we just move along and not wind up like this Georgia huh?" Tucker managed to Quip to Wash before following the others, wading though the silent and still ship debris, the sound of battle seemingly vanished. 

However battle returned just as quickly as it left, forcing all the freelancers to get aboard the pelican as four-seven-niner arrived, only Wash was not yet in. Tucker watched as he sprouted words of fear, not believing that this was the Wash he had known all these years. That this Wash was so much like... Like him and the others. He almost pitied the young man, till he saw Carolina move to shoot her grapple hook, hitting Wash's crotch and dragging him in. It took Tucker a few minutes to accept what had just happened, before he started laughing. He couldn't stop laughing so hard he fell onto his back, the other freelancers looking at him, he could feel there eyes yet he couldn't stop laughing. "This. This was it? The grapple hook on your crotch? That was amazing!" He laughed harder, till the headache from before returned, and his laughter soon faded as his vision grew blurry, the sound of an explosion in the back ground grew distant, so did the voices as Tucker realized he was passing out.. Before finally drifting to sleep, the last thing he saw was Donut for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how those who write original stuff, can write so much. It just seems so tiring. And I hate to say I feel jealous when I compare their writing to my own. But I know I can't complain, that i have to get better. And hopefully these next two chapters do that.


	9. Time and Donut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are shown and others make sense.

_"Tucker? Tucker I need you to listen to me!_ TUCKER!" Donut's voice broke though to the teal solider, who had been staring off into the distance, watching some new republic soldiers training among the feds. Tucker turned to the pink colored sim trooper, tilting his helmet.

"What is it Donut?" Tucker didn't feel like dealing with the man right now. Not after a recent patrol got ambushed by some pirates again. No sign of Felix or Locus but they wouldn't be far behind.

"Tucker I know this is going to sound strange, but we're on Chorus, during the war with Felix and Locus. We already did this!" That got Tucker's attention, the teal solider turned to Donut, a hand on his hip, right above his sword. What the hell was Donut on about? Already did this?

"Yea, no shit we're in the middle of a war- Why are you glowing?" The strangest thing had happened midst Tucker talking. Donut had began to light up with a strange electricity, pink looking for a moment before glowing even more. Donut, upon being informed he was glowing, began to panic, grabbing onto Tucker before the teal solider could react.

"Tucker you've got to hel-" A few seconds after the contact, the light jumped off of Donut and onto Tucker, and within the moment of that happening, Donut slackened before jumping away from Tucker. "Tucker? Where.. I was just with Lopez... I better get back. Bye!" And with that, a confused Tucker was left behind, lighting seeming to frizz off his armor as the pink solider bounded away, as if nothing had happened. Leaving a very confused Tucker who glanced out to the training soldiers. Deciding that he needs to go with the next patrol, if only to get his mind off the fact that fucking Donut was glowing for a few seconds. Seriously, what the fuck was that?

Of course... Those were the thoughts... memories rushing though Tuckers mind as he seemed to float above the events. How had he forgotten that? He watched as Tucker. He.. Past Tucker picked up a few future cubes and got a squad together, moving into the forest of Chorus, watched as events played out as he had remembered. A ambush by Felix and Locus, a cube primed.. Shot... And then he ended up on the mother of invention. As Tucker seemed to watch every event play out as it had, he had time to think. Donut had said the war was happening again, before the strange light shifted over to Tucker and that Donut seemed to vanish, the other Donut, the old Donut taking over like nothing had happened. This strange light, mixed with a future cube that had been damaged right into activation?

Tucker had found out why all this was happening. Why he had been sent back in time. But that didn't explain all the memories he kept getting, memories that were his and yet he had never encountered them before... But what if he would. "Holy shit.." Was the only thing he could say in this realization. It was why he could remember Sharkface, because he would meet Sharkface eventually. His future memories had mixed with his current self that was in the past... But what did this all mean? Was the future he was going to come back to, if he made it back too, irreversibly changed? Was him staying with the project going to fuck things over?

It was so much to take in, only he didn't have enough time in a world inside his mind that seemed to have all the time in the world, as the world around him began to shut down, like a grid of lights turning off bit by bit. And Tucker felt like he knew this just meant he was awakening soon, back to a time that was not his, back to the waking world where he wouldn't have enough time to do anything... But if he was indeed going to change the future. Then he was going to get back to it as prepared as he could be. With a final plan in motion before the lights fully shut down, Tucker was ready..

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey guys, I think he's finally waking up." The first voice Tucker heard was Washes... Young and slightly innocent Wash. Groaning as he sat up, Tucker felt around his face, feeling the signs of a growing Stubble. Just how long had he been out? "Welcome back to the waking world Ten, you've been out for a few days." Wash continued to speak and Tucker glanced around. He saw York and North along with Wash, no one else.

Looking to Wash, Tucker glanced around and saw his suit, eyeing it, he turned back to the other freelancers, and with a determined glint in his eye, he spoke the words he knew he would have regretted any other time to say. Fuck he regretted them now. But he knew the only way he could tell how far along he was, was by doing this. By saying these next few words. "I need to fight Carolina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. One who pays attention to things might notice an 11 after the number of chapters. That is because I figured an end to this part. I had planned to go from here to the end of the freelancer Saga but... Well. I felt like I wasn't doing it justice. And I had plans to go to when I ended it that I'm moving into now. But don't worry, this is part 1 for a reason. 
> 
>  
> 
> ON a side note. You people who keep giving me Kudos are crazy. This isn't good work. Go read some other Tucker Focused stuff.. Well, most of it is Tuckington but that stuff can be really good!


	10. The end is not always clear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tucker vs Carolina. Anyone want to bet? No one? Yea.... I think we all know who'd win...

"Ten-"

"Tucker. Wash. My name is Tucker." Tucker was getting his armor equipped, placing his sword in a small container to be retrieved later and taking the electric stun baton, used to replicate the far more dangerous sword. Turning the weapon on, Tucker was happy with the singe of power that worked up, before turning it back off and attaching it to his hip. "I'm doing this Wash."

Wash stood to his side, armor giving off an air of concern, seems he was picking up on talking though his armor... Tucker wanted to just watch him more, to see the way he could talk to his friends. Though silence, however a lack of swears. "Fine. Tucker. You just woke up and you want to take on Carolina, the Carolina. I don't mean to offend but you're not the best fighter." Right after, Tucker lost his sense of balance, a headache rocking him to his core, voices talking in his head.

_I'm not a freelancer Grif._

_I know, but shit dude, you're the best we got._

And just like that, the voice died away, and Tucker had his thoughts back, which meant he was able to start steadying himself. He glanced to Wash, who's concern looked even greater. "Te- Tucker. Your not.. You shouldn't do this. I don't care if the Directer allowed it, you shouldn't." Tucker stared hard at the man, who's voice just... It sounded so... Tucker hated it, he hated the voice because all it did was remind him of where and when he was, and that this Wash, no matter what he tried, would never know the hardships they suffered. Not yet anyway... Not yet.

Rounding on the steel man, Tucker gripped his shoulders, causing Wash to wince and almost get into a defensive stance, but he calmed down as Tucker let go, his visor close to the other mans. "Wash... In time. You will meet someone with my armor color.. They will sound like me, they are me. But he isn't me. Just... Remember that." With that, Tucker let go, before walking away towards the simulated battle arena, where the only other person he knew who wore teal, or aqua stood. She was stretching, a baton attached to her own hip, and upon sighting Tucker, she tilted her head to him and holy fuck he could feel the sadistic smile that rested under her helm. He had never fought with Carolina before, and now... Now was going to suck.  

"I promised Maine I'd give you a beating for what you tried to do to him long ago... And quite frankly. I think I'm going to enjoy it." Tucker stared ahead at Carolina, who had moved into a combat ready stance, making Tucker follow suit.

"I'm sorry Carolina, for what I did back then. But soon enough... You'll understand why. Just... Don't trust Maine when you think you can rely on him the most." Tucker knew that after he said those words.. He really shouldn't have. The glare of anger he felt coming off of Carolina only grew tenfold. He really should learn when to keep his fucking mouth shut.

"You think to tell me I can't trust my team? I don't trust you Ten, I have never trusted you!" Carolina, who seemed itching to move, was given permission by FLISS, the bell had been rung and now Tucker had a very angry woman running right at him. Armor advancements were not to be used during this encounter, but Tucker was still amazed at the speed Carolina ran at right now, her fist already on its way to his visor...

Tucker ducked under the punch, quickly delivering two quick jabs to the over eager Carolina, who upon recovering from her missed attack and the two light jabs, slowed down and started actually fighting, Tucker had just lost his advantage. Carolina got in close, shooting several jabs that Tucker barely managed to deflect before he felt her foot kick his side, causing him to buckle in which she grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted, holding it over her shoulder before lifting the teal solider and flipping him over her. Tucker let out a gasp of pain as he hit the ground, but knew if he failed to react, this was the least of the pain he would take today.

Twisting his body, Tucker, who's arm was still held by Carolina, threw his legs over her arm and locked them between it and his before rocking his body forward and then back, using the lift and his strength to pick Carolina up and flip her over him and onto the ground behind him, the two soldiers having lost there grip on each other, rolled away into a stand.

Taking his baton out, Tucker activated it and watched Carolina do the same. He had some worry that Carolina was far more skilled them him with this weapon, but shook away the worry. He had trained with his sword, and this was basically his sword but shorter, less dangerous. He may not be able to match her with fists, but he could with this. Charging first, Tucker swung the baton with quick, precise movements, to which Carolina reacted too. In a way, the two danced as they parried and attacked. Eventually, Tucker faked a right swing before pushing in, shoulder charging the woman back and following up with a thrust to her abdomen, striking her and forcing her back with a hand gripping the impacted area.

Tucker knew if that had been his sword, this would have been over, and it seemed Carolina knew that too, but before any move could be made, Tucker dropped his baton, letting it fall to the ground, and his fists rose in a defensive stance. So what? If he couldn't handle Carolina without his sword, then he had not proven anything. Seeming to take the hint, Carolina threw her baton away and brought her own fists up, a curt laugh resounding from her. "Alright Ten. Let's do this." And with that she lunged forward.

The next minute became a blur of blue movement, Tucker dodging and retaliating, Carolina following up. It was clear who the winner was, who had the advantage. But Tucker didn't let that stop him. He fought hard, moved faster, getting glances on Carolina when she would get direct hits on him. To any freelancer who watched, they might have seen a skilled solider fighting a up and coming solider who had the speed to keep up, but was clearly outmatched. To Tucker, he saw that he could get these hits, something the old him would have never been able to do. He had walked in here, expecting to lose, but he understood that. No he came in here to learn what he was truly capable of now. And that... That was enough for him.

Jumping back to avoid a kick, Tucker went to move forwards to attack, but failed to react when Carolina dropped and kicked out his legs, making the man fall to the ground with a tired gasp. Getting his ass kicked over the course of what must have only been a few short minutes was exhausting, but he had managed it. He had managed to make it minutes, and that was all he needed, because he knew the Tucker that had suddenly appeared on this ship all that time ago would never have managed that.. Never. Grinning under his helmet, Tucker looked up to the standing Carolina, who walked over till she stood up over him. "Well Carolina... Thanks." Tucker meant it, even if she still looked unhappy.

"Yea... You did well rookie, but I promised Maine, and your still awake." Leaning down, Carolina grabbed a hold of Tuckers chest piece and pulled her fist back, prepared to hit the man right in his protected face. Accepting what was to come, Tucker stared down the fist... Only for a haze to fall over his sight, her fist seemed to fade in and out of reality, his body felt as if it was weightless.

"Carolina?" Tucker whispered the name as the fist swung towards him in what could only be described as slow motion, her teal colored armor seemed to fade till finally.. Finally. She vanished. Without a hand to hold him up, Tucker fell back, his head bouncing against the floor and his armor only doing so much to stop the impact. Sitting himself up, Tucker looked around. He was still in the simulation arena... But it was dark, and Carolina.. She was missing. In fact, when he looked to the observatory.. He couldn't see anyone. Felt no eyes on him... "What the fuck?" He stood and moved to the exit, opening it and looking around. The first thing he noticed was the sound of distant explosions... Shouts and body's dropping. He knew he was on the Mother of Invention...

"Seriously... What the actual fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all the crazy people, who give me kudos, and the three people who decided to give me commits that were nice.. Which is nice... I do appreciate them, really and I do accept all kinds, as long as it furthers the power of creativity. And by that I mean if you don't like what I write and want to be a hugeeeeeeee ass about it. Please don't, but if you have constructive criticism. Then I'd be happy to take it. I also take compliments... Yea. Thanks all. Hoped you enjoy and will continue to enjoy.


	11. Watching the world burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh, Tucker doesn't have a clue as to what is happening and things are about to get weird.

The box didn't have his sword, which raised a single question to Tuckers mind. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SWORD." His voice could have been heard by anyone nearby, if there was anyone nearby to have been listening for it. Tucker had checked the area and found... Nothing, no one. But he could hear the distant sound of combat, once more raising the question. What the fuck happened? He was fighting Carolina and then... Then he was not, and she was gone, the baton was gone. Everyone was gone. He had moved from the battle zone and back towards where he expected his sword to be, but that was gone too. Everything but his armor and his sanity was just fucking gone.

Not taking a moment to sit down, to even breath, Tucker turned on his heel and started making his way though the ship, running down the empty halls, hoping he'd find someone. And with enough hope he did, a few soldiers running towards where the gunfire came from. "Hey Assholes! What the fuck is happening?" Tucker called out to them, coming to a stop as the group of soldiers turned to him, weapons raised.

"Who the hell is that?" The leader called out, moving in closer and making Tucker feel very uncomfortable about this situation. He was a freelancer, one of them, why the hell would they have a gun aimed at him?

"No way, it can't be Tennessee. He vanished days ago." At that, the soldiers murmured to each other, and Tucker stared at them like they were idiots. Vanished? How the fuck did he vanish for days? Did he activate his cloaking? No.. No fucking way, he would have died, he... What the fuck? Tucker needed seconds, minutes, fucking hours just to figure out all this shit going though his head right now, but these soldiers seemed to come to a agreement, and kept there rifles aimed at him.

"Sir, we're going to need you to come with us-" At that moment, explosions rocked the ship and the marines were sent into a disarray, Tucker included, but instead of stand there and ponder why the fuck the Mother of Invention was being bombarded by missiles, he took the advantage it brought and activated his active camouflage, becoming invisible. Running towards the soldiers who had reoriented themselves. They looked in his direction and panicked at him missing, till one of the smarter ones, the one that spoke before realized the sound of footsteps. "He's invisible, just shoo-"

To little too late, Tucker grabbed the gun by it's barrel that the man held and slammed it upwards, smashing it into his visor, knocking the first man back, Tucker ripped his gun off him and swung the butt of the rifle into the second solider, while kicking the third one into a wall. With three men down and the final one, stared at him as his invisibility shut down, and Tucker came into view, the rifle of the first man now in his hand and aimed at the remaining solider. "So. Where is my motherfucking sword."

 

* * *

 

Making his way to the science facility, Tucker was incredibly pissed. He had suddenly vanished on the spot to everyone, so they took his fucking sword and thought to take pokes at it? Fuck. Them. To make matters worse, the fucking gravity turned off. Why? Why the fuck did the gravity turn off? Having activated his grav-boots. Tucker ran right to the science area, using his camo only when needed. The area was also the medical area, which is why, when Tucker entered in search of his sword, he was surprised to find... Wash.

Walking over to him, Tucker shook the armored man awake, who only responded with a groan, his head shaking as he looked up to Tucker. "Tuck.. Tucker? No.. Can't be... You... You disappeared... My head..." Whatever energy Wash had seemed to vanish as his head hit the pillow, his body relaxing, yet Tucker could see his neck flexing and flinching under the suit.

"Dude.. What happened?" Tucker knew he couldn't stay long, heck, he was surprised Wash had managed to get his grav-boots up to keep to the bed as best he could, Tucker hadn't even noticed how Wash held onto the rails of the bed to keep still, with more grip then needed.

"Epsilon... Allison.. Tex... Tex and Allison and Tex and Alpha... Alpha... Allison..." Wash was mumbling name after name, sprouting things Tucker barely knew and sometimes things he didn't understand... If this was what Wash went though, only to be left alone, betrayed by all his friends, the men and woman Tucker had come to know over time.. No wonder he was a mess. He was so... So serious. First this mess caused.. By Epsilon.. Church.

"Sorry Wash... I am.." Taking a deep breath, Tucker held a hand on the muttering man's visor for a few seconds before letting out the breath, moving away from the bed and towards the more technical part of the facility. Inside, Tucker saw a few white coated men floating around, some had managed to grab a hold of railings, and they were all looking at Tucker as he walked in.

"Sir.. Could you kindly help us?" Tucker heard one of them, but choose to ignore them as he looked around for his sword, sighting it among another object he knew. The mother fucking future cube he came to this time with. Walking to them both, Tucker attached the cube to his side and grabbed the sword, feeling along it for any damages. "Please, the weapon doesn't wor-" The man was cut off as Tucker turned his weapon on, watching the plasma light up the room.

"Bitch, I am the swords master." Tucker jested to the man as he left, starting to run, but not away from the action, by the time he had gotten the sword, the gun fight, explosions had died down a little, but he could feel the ship moving, and it wasn't looking good. So he ran, he ran towards the action. It, long before this day, would have never crossed his mind to run towards freelancer action, the danger, the fear, the stupidity. The Tucker of old could not have survived this, fuck he felt lucky to survive it now, but he did, he was able. He was going to need that.

 

* * *

 

Running as fast as he could, Tucker came across many floating marines, taking the liberty of burrowing the magnum for one of them, a DMR of the next. With his sword on his hip, DMR on his back and pistol in hand, Tucker felt prepared, ready for action, and upon sighting the first freelancer during his run, Tucker almost fired at them, but he stopped when he noticed the pale color of York's armor. "York!"

York turned to the voice, surprised racked his slumped shoulders and he rushed towards Tucker, just looking the teal man up and down. "Ten? How? You fricking vanished into thin air, you were gone for so long, everyone believed you were dead, or gone just like you appeared." York sprouted the words and Tucker let out a laugh, a honest to god laugh, before he humbled and grabbed the freelancer by the shoulder.

"York, don't leave him this time, Wash needs you. He needs someone, get him out. Understand? Get him. Out of here. Medical bay, just go. Please. He deserves better." Tucker could tell the confusion that came from York, but he only tightened his grip till the man nodded, and with that nod, Tucker ran by him, onwards to the action. "JUST GO!" Tucker called out one final time, not looking back, hoping that out of everything, he would at least rescue this Wash, for as much as he hated him... He also feared for him.

This timeline... It was fucked, Tucker being here was a fuck up all of it's own. So if anything was to change, it would certainly be the futures of the freelancers, and with their futures changed, the reds and blues would too. And Tucker wouldn't know if it was for the better or not, cause he had a mother fucking plan and it was going to be awesome.

So, Tucker kept running. And Running, and Running. Till the ship crashed into the snow, and he was thrown against the wall. But that didn't stop him, because he had the training, the strength, the drive, to keep moving, to get this done, to see his friends once more.

Making it to the control bridge, Tucker first saw Tex, who was just leaving a computer. "Ten?" Her voice, Tucker never thought it till now, never wanted to admit it, but he missed it, in a strange way, he missed that psychotic bitches voice.

"It's Tucker and in a moment." Tucker looked out the window, broken from the crash, to see Carolina in the snow, and a approaching Maine... No. No, Tucker knew who that was, it was who he should have stopped the chance he had to stop it. The Meta. Running and jumping out into the snow, Tucker began to run, running as fast as his armored legs would let him, and Tucker watched in astonishment at his speed, how he seemed to be getting closer and closer to the two with each passing second, much faster then he ever could have, but it wouldn't be fast enough, not with how far he had to run, and how close the Meta was to Carolina. So he took the DMR from his back and blind fired, causing Maine, who was a second away from grabbing Carolina, to flinch at the impact of the bullets along the Griff-shot.

Turning around to face Tucker, a red light appeared at his shoulder as he pulled the brute shot from his back and aimed it at Tucker. Not slowing down, Tucker kept running and firing, causing Meta to do the same, but he never strayed too far from Carolina, from the cliff, making Tucker realize a stray shot could harm her. Cursing as the sound of the Griff-shot fired at him, Tucker threw the DMR at the first explosive round, causing the explosion to stop half way. Running though it, past the mangled gun, Tucker took his sword out and ran right at Maine, who fired another last ditch shot at Tucker. 

Tucker slid into the snow to avoid it, before standing himself, with the sound of his sword activating, Tucker lunged forward, closing the distance between him and the Meta, and with one swift stab, the sword punctured the mans suit, and the two men fell back off the cliff-side. Turning off his sword, Tucker kicked off the meta, but realized he was falling, and he had no way to stop it.

 

* * *

 

 

Hearing the faint call of Ten, Tucker tried to look up to see who it was. Carolina? Tex? Who knew, who would care, Tucker fucked up didn't he? At least... At least he killed the Meta right? With the moment of clarity, Tucker continued to fall, the anguish growls of the man known as the Meta far below him. Tucker had the time to think back on his time here, the people he met, the new friends... No... They were just people really. No, his friends were elsewhere, not here. He missed them, Caboose, Griff, Wash. Church. He missed them all. And all because of fucking Felix, Donut and the damn future... Cubes.

Grabbing the cube from his side, Tucker stared at it for a moment before punching in co-ordinates to the only place that mattered, no matter how impossible the jump seemed. To Armonia. With the numbers input, Tucker flipped himself to face the ground, which seemed to be enclosing faster and faster. Taking the magnum out, Tucker activated the cube and pressed the gun to it.

At that moment, time seemed to slow again, just like it had with his fight with Carolina, only this time, he didn't stick around to see what happened. Pulling the trigger, an action that felt like an eternity within a second. He heard the sound of the shot, and saw the cube explode, the orange light encasing him within a pink and blue like hue. Looking at the ground, Tucker watched as the seconds passed, the floor coming closer and closer, the orange and pink and blue expanding and contracting, till finally, all he could see were colors and confusion and nothing.

For a few seconds... He could see nothing, and then everything, doors everywhere, pathways leading to routes unexplored and seen, behind his visor, Tucker stared wide and starry eyed at what he could see for the few seconds he saw it, before his head exploded with pain and he was thrown back into reality, but rather then crash into snow with bone breaking force from the long fall, Tucker didn't see snow... He saw dirt and grass. Felt it under his gloved fingers.

Slowly standing, Tucker looked around the jungle like area, confused and feeling like his insides were twisted, his head felt calm however, like the pain of the headaches promised to never appear again. He felt free, till he felt a metal object poke his back. "Freeze." Tucker stood stock still as he felt the gun move from his back, and a black armored solider moved into his vision. Staring at them, Tucker thought he could recognize the armor. It reminded him of pirates from Chorus.. "You one of them simulation troopers?" The man seemed to ask, a hint of confusion in his voice, almost like he didn't seem to believe his own words.

"Of fucking course dude! I'm Tucker..." Tucker slowed down in his words as he looked around, the pirate seemed to be alone, and Tuckers hands were at his side, the sword in his grip.

"Hold on." The man took a moment to lower his gun, a hand going to his helm. "Yea loo-" He never got any further, Tucker pressed his sword against the mans chest and turned it on, the sword mercilessly cutting though his armor, the man dying soon after. Picking up the assault rifle, that was the weapon in the pirates hands, Tucker noticed it was a new model to the one he had just gotten use too... In fact, he knew the model.

"Hey!? What was that? Jesus these fucking space pirates are useless. Answer me before I find you and cut your pay check, permanently." Tucker stopped at the voice that cut the silence in the air, his sword turning off to listen to the words, the words of a man he sorely hated, the words of a man he wanted to kill. The words of Felix himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun to write, and to have people read and enjoy. Thank you all. Really... This however. Isn't the end. Not yet folks. Not Yet. Prepare for Part 2 of the Tucker Journeys.
> 
> I also hope this was well made for writing. I may have written this from 2 am to 5 am... So yea.

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is going to suck, I know. But I wanted to give it a try. Might not upload at a stable rate, but I can sure as shit try. 
> 
> Also, if I describe things wrong then that's my fault and I'll try to fix it. But be warned, this might get weird or more outside of Canon then it already is. Hopefully, however. We'll all have fun. Right?


End file.
